Even if it's your time of the month
by SkinnyJeansNLattes
Summary: Austin gets in an awkward situation... he has to deal with Ally at a delicate time. But this is why Ally loves him... but she doesn't dare to make a move... yet. ( one-shot...again!)


(a/n:aha, another oneshot I know :) still don't own anything)

Austin's POV:

Ally starts to ring my phone.

"Hey Austin... could you come over, quickly please?"

"Oh sure Ally!"

I run over to Ally's house, something must've happened there, she wouldn't of called me if not.

I open the door to her house because she lets me do that and she does the same to my house.

"Hey, Ally are you okay? What's wrong? Do we need to write another song? Or get something? Is there a shortage of Pickles?"

"Um.. No? But after you mentioned Pickles, maybe you could get me some."

"Um.. okay then? Are you okay?"

"Well the thing is... I'm on my period..."

"And..."

"Could you get me some pads please?" She bites her lip. How adorable.

"Oh, okay then." I said with a smile, oh Ally I would do anything.

"And... maybe some ice cream please-"

"Fruity Mint Swirl, right?" I smile back at her again, she looks tired and probably has a cramp.

"Okay, I'll go and get some Ally, and some paracetamol?" She nods in approval and rubs her stomach. I kiss her cheek and leave. I think she's blushing, under a blanket, cute messy hair...

"Austin, here's some money-"

"No, it's fine Ally, you've already done enough. Don't worry."I reassure her but she looks confused, she isn't very smart when it comes to the part when I'm head over heels for her. But it should stay that way.

Even if it's getting her something that some other boys wouldn't *Cough* her boyfriend, Dallas *cough* I would do pretty much anything for Ally.

I get to the shop and get some pads, ice cream, pickles (her favourite brand), paracetamol and a romantic movie because Ally loves them as well as I do. Haha.

The shopkeeper looks at me strangely but realises it's not for me. I look down as she goes somewhere to take off the metal tag off the movie. She comes back.

I realise how weird this is... oh the floor is interesting.

"Aww, this for your girlfriend?" She asks me.

"Umm, no we're just friends, besides she has a boyfriend." I think I'm blushing, I said that too fast.

"Couldn't you make it more discreet, I mean pickles really? You obviously like her, you should go get her because if she asked you to do it, she probably likes you back." She says, loudly.

"Oh... thank you I think?" Pickles? Then I look up to see the cashier, it happens to be Trish. That explains it.

"Gotcha Austin!" Dang. Her jobs these days switch literally every 5 minutes.

"Please don't tell Ally..." I plead.

"Austin, you do realise I've known you liked her pretty much ever since you met her." She raises one eyebrow.

"Oh."

"And it's the same for Ally it's just she doesn't realise it and she probably doesn't want to hurt Dallas."

"Really?"

"Go get her Austin Monica Moon. Keep making her smile." She gives me my receipt. "Ugh, this job is so hard, I'll take a five minute break."

"Thanks Trish, Bye!"

I return back to Ally's house and she hugs me tightly as if I came back from a 10 year trip.

"Thanks so much Austin!"

"So this is for-" She takes it and runs to the bathroom. She sighs in relief... over dramatic Ally. It's funny to watch. She comes back later, changed and freshened up, not that I would've minded her before but she looks beautiful either way.

"Thanks Austin, sorry you had to do that, it's just you were the first person that popped into my mind, because I broke up with Dallas." She admitted. Oh, that's why she asked me and not Dallas.

"Well there is this movie we still need to watch!" I say excitedly.

"What? A movie?" She cocks her head as she looks in the plastic bag. "Austin! You didn't have to do that!"

"Well... I want to watch that movie so I guessed you don't owe me, is that okay?"

"Okay then." She sighs and crosses her arms.

"Maybe consider this... a date?" Where did that come from! She just broke up with Dallas. I bite my lip.

"Sure." She laughs. She kisses my cheek and taps my nose and walks away, making pancakes and popcorn.

So I guess winning Ally over wouldn't be as hard as I thought.

But whenever I have to make her smile... a little part of me hurts because she's everything I want.

Even if it's in awkward situations like this, I still remember having butterflies for the clumsy, floral-pattern, cloud-watching and songwriting loving girl.

Just Kiss Her ALREADY!

Someday.

* * *

(a/n:thanks for the reviews on my other one-shots especially from imma-true-alaska-girl (don't know if I spelt right but you know who you are!))

Keep writing, keep shining and keep trying!

SkinnyJeans&Lattes!

x


End file.
